Mimei
Mimei (未明, Japanese for "Early Dawn" ) is the name of Reizo's Zanpakuto Traits Mimei appears as an androgynous being, although Mimei identifies as female, with hair that appears to go beyond her feet. Bangs cover her left eye. Mimei possesess bright red eyes and pointed ears, appearing almost demon-like. She wears a headband formed of two parallel golden strips that match the horns piercing through her hair from the edge of her hairline. When appearing in the real world or in Rei's Inner World, Mimei wears a sleeveless open-back dress with a collar covering her throat. The dress is white in color while the second layer of the gown has a black coloration. The gown splits open at her outer thighs, freeing her legs for movement. Mimei wears black sleeves separated from the gown that reach her mid-upper arms and come down her arms to her middle fingers, where each sleeve is attached to a ring. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Shikai: Released with the command "Rise Up" :Shikai Special Ability: Rei notes that Memei is an odd Zanpakutō. Its power revolves around the utilization and creation of barriers to impede, block, and redirect all manner of attack and technique. The size and consistency of the barrier, not to mention the effect it carries, is dependent completely on Rei; this enables him to create a pattern to his barriers and then throw his opponent off-guard by breaking said pattern and utilizing an entirely different effect. The one downside is that only type of barrier can be utilized at once; this is true even if he creates multiple barriers at one time. The types of barrier Rei has demonstrated thus far are: *'Impeding Barrier': A barrier noted for its elasticity. Reizo will throw this barrier up in order to slow down his opponent's attack, so that he can more easily maneuver out of the way and attack them from behind. The elasticity of this barrier slows the foe down and, upon contact, constricts around their person to prevent them from escaping via Hohō techniques. *'Redirection Barrier': An offensively-minded barrier that still boasts a heightened defense. This barrier absorbs, cycles, and then redirects the force and spiritual power of an attack right back at its opponent, whilst mixing in some of Reizo's own spiritual power to drastically increase the returned attacks power and speed. *'Cube Barrier': A defensive barrier initially expressed as a single "wall" to block an opponent's attack or simply cordon them off from entering a certain area. Any damage incurred by the wall is spread out and absorbed, which is further retained within the barrier proper. Rei can then snap his fingers, summoning more "walls" which come together to form a cube-shaped barrier with the opponent trapped within. This is easily one of Rei's stronger barrier constructs because, once entrapped, he has a number of additional effects he can subject his opponent to. **'Energy Siphon': Rei is capable of sucking the spiritual power from anyone trapped within and siphon that energy either to himself or his allies. The longer a foe remains inside the weaker they become and thus do their chances of escape begin to dwindle further. **'Omnidirectional Explosion': Using the force of any attacks already directed towards the walls, Rei causes a detonation effect inside the cube. This particular effect does more damage based on the damage already sustained and absorbed by the walls, and thus becomes more powerful if the opponent has panicked and resorted to desperately attacking the construct in an effort to escape. * Personal Barrier: A last-ditched defense in the event an opponent gets through his other barriers. This particular barrier possesses no unique properties; it's existence is merely the last-line of defense, which enables Rei to back-up and re-establish his more powerful barriers. Bankai: Kagayaku Mimei (輝く未明, Japanese for "Gleaming Early Dawn") : Bankai Special Ability: Rei's Bankai removes the restriction existent in his Shikai. This allows him to create a number of barriers with multiple effects to more easily negate his opponents attack and take them by surprise. In addition Rei can further utilize his barriers in the use of the Sekitanjō (関生成, Japanese for "Barrier Formation") technique. This allows him to create a literal gauntlet of barriers with a number of effects his opponents attack must first pass through before reaching Rei, at which point it is often barely capable of scratching him, that is even if it reaches him in the first place. Category:Zanpakutō Spirit